kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
099.5 That Butler, Nursing
That Butler, Nursing is Chapter 99.5 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. The extra chapter is regarded as a side story to the Circus Arc. Summary Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis recuperate at Ciel's London townhouse, after the Noah's Ark Circus incident. Sebastian serves Ciel dinner and attempts to feed him, but Ciel is repulsed. Ciel, then, recalls the meal, noting his surprise at the fact that the recipe still remains, and tells his story. Six years earlier, Rachel Phantomhive was sick, and Vincent Phantomhive thought about what food to prepare for her. He called Diedrich over to Phantomhive Manor, and urged him to make the food he had once made back in Weston College when Vincent was ill. "Ciel Phantomhive"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 131, page 16 expressed his concern about his mother's health to Diedrich and helped Vincent push the said individual to the kitchen. Soon after, all three of them were garbed in chef's uniforms. Diedrich handed Vincent the recipe, and thoroughly cleaned the kitchen. He proceeded to instruct both Vincent and "Ciel" on what to do, and was careful to measure the ingredients exactly. When Diedrich addressed to "Phantomhive," both Vincent and "Ciel" responded; refusing to say Vincent's first name, he decided to refer to him as the old one of the two Phantomhives and ordered him to tie up pork with a string. Vincent claimed that hogtying was his speciality, and a zealous "Ciel" asked to be taught how to carry out the procedure, while Diedrich complained about how "Ciel" should be aiding him with mushrooms. Subsequently, they were finished, and Vincent admitted that that was his first time cooking; he had Diedrich taste it, and Diedrich quickly spat it out in disgust and announced that he will handle it. Vincent remarked that his fag is reliable, prompting "Ciel" to question what a fag is. Vincent replied that fags are like brothers, and "Ciel" darkly stated that he does not need fake brothers. Diedrich interrupted them then, demanding that they assist him. Later, Rachel ate the food in delight and asserted that she will most likely recover soon. "Ciel" cheered and scuttled off to play chess. Tanaka entered the twin's bedroom, where Ciel was playing chess by himself, and after surveying the floor littered with toys, said that the place resembled a toy store. He noticed that Ciel had managed to eat a lot that day, and informed him that his mother had done the same. Ciel relayed his wish of going on a boat ride with his parents the next day. Ciel explains to Sebastian that, in the end, his fever had returned, and they were not able to go out on the boat. He adds that he has told a pointless story, but Sebastian assures him that Ciel could tell him anything he wants to tell. Ciel infers that Sebastian only wants to know because it would be more convenient for him, as part of his demon aesthetic. He, then, climbs out of his bed, and walks past Sebastian, while declaring that there is no need for the past, for all that matters is the present and future. Characters in Order of Appearance *Ciel Phantomhive *Sebastian Michaelis *"Ciel Phantomhive" *Rachel Phantomhive *Vincent Phantomhive *Diedrich *Tanaka References Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Circus Arc